Unusual Powers
by Jupanuma
Summary: Both Percy and Nico got some unusual powers from their godly parent. (Another God Swap AU with Hermes!Percy and Dionysus!Nico)
1. Chapter 1

Percy was practicing his teleporting like powers in the strawberry fields, while I was trying to grow said fruit. He was teleporting from one end of the fields to the other without smashing any of the plants, it seemed like, because every time he did he cursed quietly. After a few minutes of this, he gave up and picked up a jug of water, and I have no idea where he got that from. Must be a Hermes thing. I was about to ask what he was planning on doing with the jug of water, when Percy teleported again.

Instead of Percy on the other side of the field with a thing of water, the son of Hermes was standing on top of another plant of strawberries with his hands held up in the air like he was holding something. The jug of water made a thud sound as it not only killed a plant, but landed somewhere in between where Percy started and where he ended. "Half way. Not bad." The son of Hermes said to himself staring at where the jug landed.

Fed up, I got up from sitting on the ground, turned towards Percy and growled, "Why are you here?"

The green-eyed boy turned to me with wide eyes and answered. "I thought someone told you that demigods come here as a safe place away from monsters and to train. I'm one of those demigods."

"I meant," I said through gritted teeth, "why are you practicing here, and not the arena or training grounds like a normal demigod?"

"Neh. They don't have a way to tell if I'm improving or not."

"Really?" I ask as I slowly walk closer to him.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah."

Finally, in touching distance, I say in a low voice, "Then I'll give you something to practice for."  
"Wha-?" The green-eyed demigod doesn't get to finish. I put my hand onto his face, covering his mouth and one eye. I watch as his green eyes turn from focused on me to a fearful haze, as my powers start to take effect. I step back, watching Percy's head move quickly from side to side and body going into a defensive position.

Percy starts to do odd looking jumps backwards, almost like he's trying to dodge something. On his last jump, a root from the strawberry plant trips him, making the son of Hermes fall onto his back. Instead of getting up though, he just crawls away. I'm about to turn to leave him, when I hear a snapping sound. Looking over my shoulder, I see my father, Dionysus. He must have snapped his fingers. The god looks over at me, then back at Percy, who's slowly getting up off the ground. "I think Peter Johnson here has learned his lesson and never practice here again."

"It's Percy Jackson, sir." Percy mumbled. Dionysus glared at the son of Hermes. "But yes, I'll never use the fields as a place to practice again." He quickly got out before running off. We watched him leave, before my father turned towards me.

I wasn't expecting anything from him. Even though he's the camp counselor, he still can't really interact with his kids. Old laws can't easily be broken just because you are being punished. I understood that, and had to live with that. It wasn't always easy to be able to see and interact with your father, when you can't even act like family, but I guess I have it better than others. Some have never even seen their godly parent, let alone be able to have a conversation with them. So, I was shocked to have a gentle hand rest on the top of my head, and a sincere "Good job." Before I know it, it was over and Dionysus was walking away as if nothing happened. I smiled after him.


	2. Chapter 2

I know Dionysus has the power of insanity, but I didn't know that any of his children could inherit it. After leaving the strawberry field, I ran over to the Ares cabin, hoping to find Annabeth there. Instead of knocking on the door, I throw it open, "Annabeth! Are you here!?" I yelled, listening to my voice echo against the stone walls.

"Yes?" The blond-haired demigod asked from her bed. I ran over, and jumped onto it, smashing books and papers as I landed. Glaring, she pushed me over and pulled the books and papers out from under me, putting them onto the side table.

I explained what just happened in the strawberry fields. After I finished, instead of looking surprised, she just lifted an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"How have you never noticed Nico having unusual powers?" She asked mildly. "I find that hard to believe." Before I could say anything to help my case, Annabeth went on. "I know you're a child of Hermes, but I didn't think you were that bad at observing people."

I pouted. I know I'm not the most observant person, but she didn't need to be so blunt about it.

"Don't look at me like that, Percy. Its unbecoming of you."

Crossing my arms, I huffed. "Fine. So, I never noticed. Now help me."

She rolled her eyes at me. "With what? You haven't explained why you are here other than telling me what happened."

"I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO DEFEND MYSELF AGAINST HIM!" I yelled in frustration.

Annabeth glared at me again. "Sorry," I mumbled. She stopped glaring then.

"I can't help -."

"What!?"

Ignoring my outburst, she continued. "-you. His powers are mental. I only know how to fight physical attacks." A silence fell over them. "Why do you want to know how to defend yourself?"

"Because I want to keep practicing my powers."

"You can always work on your powers on the training ground."

"It's not the same."

"Your right. There are no plants in your way. Makes it that much more work when you are using the training ground like they are meant for."

"But –" Annabeth gets up of the bed, grabs me by the arm and throws me out the door.

"Percy, I don't care. I can't help, and you are taking up my time." Then slams the door on my face. I huff and walk away. I'll find someone else to help me out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um … Nico?" A hesitant voice called out to the dark-eyed demigod. Nico raised an eyebrow, not looking up from his lunch. He hears a sigh from the other before the voice continues. "Why is Percy glaring at you from across the Mess Hall?"

Nico finally looked up and towards the person talking. Jason was leaning his hip against the Dionysus table. He then turned to look and the Hermes table, and sure enough, the green-eyed demigod was watching him. Nico looked back over to Jason. "It's nothing, Grace. Just leave it alone." The blond demigod sighs again before getting up and heading over to the Athena table to start eating.

Nico hoped that Percy would get over whatever problem he had and leave him alone. He didn't. Every time the dark-eyed demigod got up from the Mess Hall he would fallow. Where ever he went Percy would follow like a shadow. 'Or a creeper.' His thoughts piped in. After a week of this, the son of Athena came back over to Nico to ask again what is going on. "Percy has been following you for a week now. What is going on." Jason asked once he cornered the other demigod in the strawberry fields.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have this problem, now would I?" Nico snapped back, fed up with everything.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Jason's eyebrow rose as he crossed his arms.

Nico growled. "I was hoping he would stop before now," Nico confessed. He sighed then. "Fine! I'll see what Jackson wants." Nico walked over to the edge of the fields where Percy has been standing since they got there. As he walks over though, the green-eyed demigod tenses up. The son of Dionysus just raised an eyebrow as he continues walking.

Once he gets into talking range, the dark-eyed demigod stops. "What is your problem, Jackson?"

"Nothing!" A glaring Percy replies.

"Really? Then why do you keep following me?" The son of Hermes glare intensifies. "You're not going to say anything?"

"Percy stays quiet for a few more seconds before blurting out, "I'm trying to find out your weakness."

"… What?" Nico asks in confusion.

"You're weakness! How can I beat your powers!?" He yells, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You could have just asked instead of following me like a creep."

Percy flushes at the accusation. "I didn't think it would take this long to figure out." He mumbles. Neither said anything for a long while. The son of Hermes starts to get jittery, putting weight on one foot before switching to the other seconds later. Sighing, Nico finally said, "Why do you want to know?"

"So, I can learn how to fight against it if I need to." He answered with a pout on his face.

"Fine."

Percy up, Percy looked over to the son of Dionysus with wide eyes. "Really!?"

"Yeah." The dark-eyed demigod turned. "Come on." They walk towards the forest, so no one would overhear them. Once they got far enough in, Nico turns back to Percy. "To stop someone from messing with your head all you need to do is either; break their concentration, close comeback where they can't do anything but block the whole time, or run as fast as you can away."

"That's it!?" Percy looked stupefied.

Nico crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Yes. What were you expecting? They are like anyone else's powers. If you don't give them a chance to use them then you took that obstacle out."

"Oh." The green-eyed demigod blushed and looked at his feet.

Nico's eyebrows raised at his reaction. "Anything else?"

"No." Came a mumble from the other.

"Good." Nico turned back towards camp and started walking. That is the end of that.


End file.
